Dark Jolteon
This is a report of my Jolteon pokepasta. Enjoy. Stupid dark Jolteon. Sure, Jolteon is an "Eeveelution" but it has a dark side that will rip you apart and rip your eyes out. The first time I saw the dark Jolteon was when I was 11. Mom, dad, my niece Hailee, my nephews Kaydon and Zander, my Houndoom named Angela (I named her after a cat Pokémon,) and I went to a water park up in Alamosa called "Splash Land" to have a pool party. Angela and I went for a dive in the water. When we both went down the slide, that was when I saw the Jolteon. I was surprised. I wanted the Jolteon because my family had the other 7 Eeveelutions and Jolteon was the only one left to catch. "DAD! Look over there! It's a Jolteon!" "Where?" Dad asked. "Right on top of the... slide...Where did it go?" I asked, pointing at the very top of the slide. The Jolteon was not on the slide anymore. That wasn't right. I was not sure what happened. "Aunt Holly!" Hailee said. "I saw the Jolteon too. Maybe if you catch it, it'll be your main Eeveelution!" "STOP CALLING ME AN AUNT ALREADY!" I yelled. All of us had our own Eeveelution except me. Hailee had her Sylveon named Sylve, Kaydon had his Umbreon named Spawn, Zander had his Vaporeon named Hydro, Mom had her Glaceon named Ice, Dad had his shiny Umbreon named Shadow, my aunt had her Leafeon named Leaf, my uncle had his Flareon named Flames, my sis had her Eevee named Silver, and my brother had his ghost Eeveelution {not in the games yet} named Ghost Rider. I really loved Jolteon so much. "Sorry, Holly," Hailee said in a low voice. "It's ok, Hailee," I said. I really loved Jolteon a lot. Then we heard a loud, blood-curdling scream. "Hailee, go get Dad. I'll go see whose scream that was!" I said. Hailee ran to get dad. When I got where we heard the scream, I saw the Jolteon and a dead man. It had the man's heart in its mouth and had blood all over it. I still wanted it, so I got my master ball out of my pocket and I went ahead and threw it at the Jolteon. After three shakes it showed stars. I went and picked it up. Then, somehow, it broke out and tried killing me. But before the Jolteon killed me, another Jolteon appeared and used thunderbolt on the evil Jolteon. I was glad that the good Jolteon came. I named it Bolt. Bolt came to me and cuddled up with me. I felt happy. Then my family came and called 911 for the man. After that, Bolt and I made it home. "Are you crazy!?" Mom asked. "Sorry Mom," I said. "I just heard the scream and I wanted to help." "Well, next time, don't run off like that!" "Yes, ma'am." So Bolt and I became friends. The man was dead along with the evil Jolteon, but we were alive, thank heavens. Two years later when I became 13, me and Bolt was training. Bolt had its awesome moves Thunderbolt, Swift, Electro Ball, and Flash. Bolt was a calm nature and was full of energy that day. Then Kaydon and spawn came rushing to me and my prized Jolteon, Bolt. "What's wrong, Kaydon?" I asked "There's other victim of Dark Jolteon's." he said. Spawn was scared. How do I know? Well I could tell from the terror in spawn's shiny red eyes. "Who is it now?" I asked. "It’s... I'm sorry to say but it's your high school friends Jonafin and Mario." Kaydon said. "WHAT?!?!?!" I yelled, upset. Jonafin and Mario are two of my best friends. "They're under attack and if no one saves them they will die." Before Kaydon got done talking I was already there. Jonafin and Mario was cornered. "Bolt use swift on the dark Jolteon!" I commended. Bolt obeyed and used swift. I ran over to Jonafin and Mario and they were ok. I was glad. Then the dark Jolteon came up behind me. "HOLLY LOOK OUT!!!!!" Jonafin yelled. Then Bolt used swift again on the dark Jolteon. I decided to call the dark Jolteon, dark black. It seemed like a good name for an evil dark Jolteon with an Umbreon tail, Umbreon ears, and with Umbreon's yellow rings. "Close one." Mario and Jonafin said at the same time. Too close to be exact. I thought. Dark black will be back I think. It was too close. "You can sleep over with me till the dark Jolteon comes back for more." I invited. "Sure" Jonafin said. "Absolutely," Mario said. So we went inside my house. Bolt was happy to go inside after a long Pokémon battle. Mom and ice baked some pokepuffs for the Pokémon and made some berry bread for us humans. I love berry bread. It’s my favorite food. Anyway, Bolt started eating his pokepuff before everyone else ate their food. We all smiled. Bolt was so cute eating his food. Shortly after dinner we went to bed. Spawn clawed under the bed and went to sleep while me and Bolt was making are bed. Hailee and Sylve were reading a book before bed. Kaydon climbed up the ladder to the top bunk while I and Bolt slept on the bed swing and Hailee with Sylve slept on the lower bunk. On the next morning I and Bolt woke up first. My alarm on my phone did the five nights at Freddy’s {FNAF} jumpscare. It was foxy the pirate fox's jumpscare. I had the volume on the alarm all the way up. Me and Bolt got out of bed and got ready for the day. One year later when I was 14 and Jonafin and Mario were still hanging around, I was playing Pokémon soul silver. I moved my trainer sprite to the union room and connected to Kaydon's heart gold. I and Kaydon always does one battle and one trade with each other per day. Kaydon had one Eevee on his game and had all Eeveelutions in his team. I traded my haunter for Kaydon's extra Eevee. "Bye-bye ghost" Of course I nicknamed it ghost before traded him. After the trading process was done and after battling my Eevee started evolving into Umbreon. My Eevee was a shiny Eevee. "Congrats! Your Eevee evolved into Umbreon!" I was happy. Then I saved the game and turned it off. Kaydon did the same. After that I saw dark black in the window. He was staring at me. Then dark black broke through the window and landed on Kaydon with his claws out and had blood dripping from his mouth. "GET OFF OF KAYDON YOU EVIL AND DUMB JOLTEON!" I yelled. Then instead of trying to kill Kaydon he went after me. It was my chance. I used a master ball and taped it. Then finally, finally I got him. I got dark black. "YES! I GOT A DARK JOLTEON!" I yelled. Bolt also joined me as I did that, like on the anime. "Cool." Kaydon said. "Do you think that he'll not hurt anyone?" "Absolutely," I said. Three weeks later I was playing with both of my Jolteons. I renicknamed dark black to Umbre-Jolt because it's a good name. Then Umbre-jolt noticed team Rocket from the Meowth balloon in the sky. u don't know who team Rocket is, team Rocket is a group of bad guys who tries to steal other people's rare or powerful Pokémon. They sent a large net and it trapped Bolt and Umbre-jolt. "TEAM ROCKET!" I yelled. As the balloon started lifting up in the sky I went in the net. I used bolt's Thunder Bolt on the weak park of the rope. "Umbre-Jolt. Use Fly and get Bolt down safely." "But what about you holly?" Umbre-jolt asked, worried. Yes, on the 2nd week I found out that Umbre-jolt could talk. "It’s ok Umbre-Jolt. I’ll go down last." Umbre-jolt nodded and flew Bolt to the back yard then went back to the net and flew me back to the back yard. "Bolt and Umbre-jolt! Use Thunderbolt!" I said. Bolt and Umbre-jolt used Thunderbolt at the same time. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" team Rocket yelled. Then they were gone. I smiled. Then I suddenly fainted. When I woke up it was 12:59 PM and I was in Kaydon's bed. When I went into the living room I noticed that none of my family except Bolt and Umbre-jolt were here. I knew this is bad news. I started going upstairs to my bedroom. When I entered my room I saw something REALLY disturbing. It was another dark Jolteon but it was all bloody and one of its eyes were hanging out. Some of its ribs was hanging out as well. Those pink things (not the brain) was hanging out too. It had one ear because the other one was cut off. The rings on it were red. It tried to kill me, Bolt, and Umbre-jolt. Then it killed us. We died and went nowhere. I typed all this in before I completely died. Anyone and any Pokémon reading this, be careful. Goodbye..... I finally got done with this. I hope someone will make a video of this. Peace out and the end. Please fix any mistakes I made. Category:In-game